The present invention relates to an improved method for aiding cardiocepital venous flow from the foot and leg of an ambulatory patient who may be suffering from diseased leg veins which results in venous hypertension.
In the past, numerous devices and methods have been disclosed for aiding cardiocepital venous flow to prevent venous hypertension. These devices and methods usually included the use of boots placed around the foot and leg and pressure was applied to the foot and leg. However, the prior devices were extremely cumbersome and usually required the patient to remain immobile. In addition, the prior devices did not concentrate the pressure in those areas in which it was most effective, namely, the soft tissue areas of the foot and leg, and therefore they did not operate efficiently. Also, the prior devices and method could not be used for an ambulatory patient because there was no provision made for preventing anti-cardiocepital flow beyond the lowermost area to which pressure was applied.